wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosefrost
Appearance A rose-cream pelted tom with amber eyes. Personality From constantly being bullied as a kit for what his parents did, Rosefrost became cold-hearted to most other cats in the clan besides Nightsong, Dawnbreeze, and Fallensky. He obeyed authorty figures, but didn't always agree with them. Also from being bullied, he constantly tried to prove that he's tough and holds a small bit of pride for himself. Alongside all that, Rosefrost is smart and learns new things pretty easily. Around his friends he's more open, happy, and playful. History Rosekit was born to Creamfur and Darkpelt in the dead of night. Originally, his parents had wanted a she-cat and planned to name her Rosekit, but when the kit turned out to actually be a tom they still stuck with the name. About a moon after Rosekit was born, his parents mysteriously left camp. Some cats thought they had died, but their scent trails led straight to and over the territory border. From then on his parents were called cowards and shamed for leaving without a notice. Other cats began to believe that Rosekit would also do the same when he grew up, which led him to be ridiculed. A nice, young cat named Fallenpaw offered to take care of him since no one else wanted too. The clan leader accepted and when she wasn't training, Fallenpaw took care of him in the nursery. He didn't have too many friends as a kit, since most of the queens told their kits the lies that the clan had spread, but one day he met Nightkit and Dawnkit. Nightkit was around the same age as him, and wanted to be called a tom (but he didn't mind), and Dawnkit was the oldest out of the three. After spending countless hours together, he thought of them all as the friendship trio, seeing as they did almost everything together. Rosekit had another kithood friend named Jaykit, but they started to stop hanging out when Rosekit became friends with Nightkit and Dawnkit. Rosepaw finally got to be an apprentice at the age of seven moons, but things seemed to only get worst. Another apprentice named Sparrowpaw, and sometimes another cat named Boarpaw, constantly teased him. Sparrowpaw even went as far as to physically hurt him when he was out of sight of any other cats. Boarpaw, when he was around, usually stopped Sparrowpaw from doing any severe damage. Growing tired of it, Rosepaw constantly tried to fight back against Sparrowpaw, but the older apprentice almost always won. Eventually he turned cold-hearted towards most cats in the clan besides his friends. He has a deep hatred for bullies and wont hesitate to defend his friends or fight back. When Grassfeather died, he was indifferent. He almost never wishes death upon someone, but he just couldn't forgive all the things that Grassfeather had done to the three. A couple moons later, Sparrowfeather became a full hunter and seems like he's trying to be better. Rosepaw still hates him though. On a better note, Rosepaw is quite different when he's around his friends. He currently has started to realize that he has feelings for his friend Nightpaw, though is afraid to tell him how he feels because he doesn't want to lose one of his closest friends. Rosefrost recently became a fully trained patrol guard and frequently hangs out with Nightsong and Dawnbreeze. Family Mother: Creamfur Alive Father Darkpelt Alive Foster Mother Unknown Unknown Foster Father Unknown Unknown Foster Sisters Dawnbreeze Alive Doveflight Alive Grandmothers Tallsun Star Watchers Midnightsong Star Watchers Grandfathers Gingerfleck Star Watchers Frogtail Star Watchers Trivia *Rosepaw secretly wishes to meet his parents again so he can ask them why they left him in the clan. *He has thought about leaving the clan once, but then was determined to not give into the bullies, and he never wanted to leave his friends Nightsong and Dawnbreeze. Rosepaw.png|Rosefrost as drawn by Kira Category:DuskClan Category:TFM Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Tom Category:Patrol Guard Category:Character